The present disclosure relates to systems, devices and methods for long bone external fixation. Bone external fixation is useful in several applications, for example, for use in short-term stabilization of traumatic injuries, long-term stabilization of traumatic injuries, short- or long-term stabilization of a joint, and limb-lengthening stabilization during the healing process.
The systems, devices and methods described herein may be used for stabilization of a traumatic injury until a long-term stabilization device can be applied. Short-term or temporary stabilization may allow soft tissues to recover from trauma prior to definitive skeletal fixation; for example reduction of swelling, healing of open wounds, and/or healing of skin abrasions prior to open reduction and internal fixation. External fixation may also be used when transportation is required from the site of initial care, such as a local or rural hospital to a secondary site with appropriate trauma capabilities, such as a regional trauma center. Short-term stabilization may also be used for injuries that occur during periods of time when appropriate trauma care is not available, such as after hours, until a skilled clinician becomes available. Short-term stabilization may be appropriate in battlefield or field hospital situations. There is a need for external fixation systems and methods which are simple, easy, and affordable.
In fixation systems known in the art, significant time may be spent assembling clamp bodies on the back table. In many cases, the same components are used each time. During implantation over the fracture or joint, sliding rods, moving clamps and other numerous parts requiring individual adjustment make the application and tightening of the frame cumbersome. There is a need for a frame that requires no pre-assembly and can simply be placed over the fracture or joint, have the first set of pins placed on one side of the joint, stretch the frame over the joint and place the second set of pins as desired on the second side of the joint. There would be no assembly and no possibility of rods sliding out of the clamps in such an arrangement.
In many situations, before an external fixation frame can be locked down, the fracture/joint must be restored to its proper length. In order to do this, the limb must be stretched against the natural tension in the muscles. This force is significant, as some surgeons report that they pull until “their feet begin to slide on the floor”. In systems known in the art, the surgeon must hold this tension as an assistant tightens all the clamps in the frame. There is a need for a one-way motion lock that holds the limb length once it has been established. This would allow the surgeon to make minor adjustments as necessary and lock the frame in a less technically demanding manner and potentially without as much assistance from other scrubbed personnel as is needed with systems known in the art.